PSASBR - Episode 4: Body Switching Disaster
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: Hey Everyone, for some of you that had coursework and exams I hope it went well for you guys. Also two people told me to make a story about the all stars switching their bodies, it was a good idea and I got some help so thank you to N kirby and Ayuki Karpy for your ideas. I hope you enjoy this next episode.
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Episode 4

Body Switching Disaster

Chapter 1

"UGH, I'M SOOOOO BORED!" Daxter was in a bad mood. His pal Jak was out with Ratchet as they were heading to their worlds to get themselves more supplies for their weaponry and money. Infact Clank was left behind too, so now he was in the breakfast room feeling bored.

Jak and Daxter have been lifelong best friends with a knack for getting themselves into and out of trouble, they may not always agree on which of them is the true hero and which is the sidekick, but they know how to work together to defeat all threats to their planet. Jak's ability to manipulate ECO, the life force of their planet, combines with the duo's skill with gadgets, guns, and vehicles to make short work of those who wish them harm.

"Why not try reading a book?" Clank suggested. Daxter didn't seem to pay attention to him as he was focusing on the hands of the clock infront of him. He was already sick and tired of watching it.

There was nothing else to do, Daxter did want to watch TV but Emmett got to it first so he can watch the Twisted Metal Championship. Strangely enough he was very fond of that show, Emmett took a huge interest in it and made sure he wouldn't miss any of the actions that go on inside it.

Annoyed by this Daxter got to the couch where Emmett was sitting and snatched the remote from him to switch channels.

"Hey give that back, I was already watching something!" Emmett shouted as he was trying to grab the remote from Daxter.

"It's not fair how you keep on hogging the TV most of the time" said Daxter moaning.

They weren't the only ones in the room. Dante was reading a magazine and Issac Clarke got himself a burger, he took off his helmet so he could eat it. Instead of Clank assisting Daxter in getting the remote from Emmett he just tried to stop them both from fighting even further.

The fight was going on for a few seconds when Dante couldn't focus reading and was starting to feel very annoyed. "Oh for god's sake, will you guys stop already" he shouted.

They stopped but not by Dante. Emmett won the remote and changed it back to the channel he was enjoying. Daxter started moaning whilst Clank pats him on the back to cheer him up.

"Face it, he's never going stop watching that show" said Issac who was also annoyed how Emmett had completely taken over the TV for himself.

"But there's nothing to do" said Daxter. Dante put down the magazine, "Well why don't you go and do something else then". "Like what?"

Clank raised his hand, "Why don't we read a book then" he said. Daxter ignored him and walked out of the room with Clank following him.

"I know" said Daxter. "What is it?" Clank asked. "I'm going to annoy Radec, just for a laugh". "Uh Daxter I don't think that's a good idea".

Daxter didn't hear what he said as he was running down the hallway then up the stairs to where the bedroom areas were with Clank trying to catch up with him. They were both outside of Radec's room; they could hear him doing voices from the inside.

"Oh this is going to be so good" Daxter grinned as he clapped his hands together. Clank raised his hand to him, "Daxter I really wouldn't do this, do you know what the consequences will-"

Before Clank could finish his sentence Daxter immediately threw the door wide open causing Radec to jump out of his seat making him scream and hid his toys. Daxter moved away from the room and pretended he was not responsible for it.

Radec walked outside his room to find the culprit, "Ok who opened my door just now?" he asked. Radec looked to his left to see Daxter and Clank right next to him.

"Was it you?" he asked menacingly. "No" said Daxter trying to keep his face blank. "Then who was it?" "It was him". Daxter pointed at Sir Daniel who was walking joyfully down the hallway.

He noticed that Daxter, Clank and Radec were looking at him.

"Hello guys" Sir Daniel muffled, "What's going on?" Radec got out his knife and walked up slowly towards him. The skeletal knight took a few steps back, "Radec, what are you doing?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SKELETON FREAK!" Radec shouted as he charged at him with his knife.

Instead of Sir Daniel gathering all his courage to fight back he ran away like a coward in the other direction with his rival chasing after him, "What did I do, what did I do?" Sir Daniel asked whilst still being chased.

When they were gone Daxter burst out laughing, Clank looked at him feeling slightly angry and disappointed. "That was rather rude Daxter. You know very well it was you who did it plus Daniel had nothing to do with it"

"Oh come on Clank it's just a joke besides it's not like that colonel is going to kill him, they both get along just fine" said Daxter still laughing

"Daxter, everyone definitely knows that Radec hates Daniel" said Clank.

It was true that Radec hated Sir Daniel. The reason was because of how the colonel wanted a strong rival to fight against. He wanted to have either Kratos or Nariko but instead he got a skeletal knight with dubious courage. Even though Radec is a strong soldier and a very good tactician he didn't expect Sir Daniel to put up a good fight. Radec lost about the same number of battles as Sir Daniel so he hopes that he can crush his rival but not as much as he wants to destroy the ISA forces. Although Radec doesn't hate Sir Daniel completely, he does talk to him a few times only when he's not in a bad mood.

Daxter yawned, "Well I'm bored again, what should we do now?"

"Well we can read a book" Clank suggested.

"I know, let's see how the lovely red head is doing"

"And by red head you mean Nariko"

"That's right" said Daxter, "I wonder where she is now?"

Whilst the orange ottsel was thinking Parappa was walking by with a tray of food. Clank takes notice and asks "Excuse me Parappa but where are you taking that food to?"

Parappa stopped to answer his question. "Oh this, you remember what happened with Cole beating up Spike a few days ago"

"Oh yes of course, so I'm assuming you're bringing food for him. That's very thoughtful of you" said Clank.

"Well actually Nariko told me to besides I wanted to see how Spike is doing; I haven't talked to him in ages"

When Daxter heard the word 'Nariko' he immediately asked "Can I come with you?"

"What to see how Spike's doing?" Parappa asked

"No I want to see how Nariko is doing, I'm pretty sure she misses me a lot" said Daxter

Clank and Parappa put their hands on their faces. Daxter couldn't help himself he liked women a lot; he'd always try to hit on Nariko or Kat many times. Unfortunately for these two girls he wasn't the only one, infact Zeus, Dante and Kuro were doing the same as well which was very annoying for them. Fat Princess was very jealous by the fact how they would go for them and not her.

"I don't think she'll let you stay with her" said Parappa, "But you can come so you can ask her that"

All three of them were walking towards Spikes room. Good thing for Spike was that Kratos was no longer guarding the door; Parappa gave a little knock on the door.

"Who's there?" said a voice inside the room. "It's Parappa, I've got some food". Nariko opened the door to let him in but was not expecting more company.

"Hello Spike, how are you feeling?" Parappa asked whilst putting the tray of food next to his bedside table. The food was some noodles that Parappa had won a hundred years supplies of noodle products by getting a coupon at beard burgers. Luckily for him Heihachi eat noodles a lot so he didn't have to worry eating all of them himself. There was also some water for Spike to drink and a banana as a snack.

"I'm starting to feel a lot less painful now, thanks for asking" said Spike whilst pealing the banana open.

Clank got onto the bed so that Spike could see him, "That's good; soon you'll be able to do some training and battles".

"And so that Kratos doesn't have to keep guarding my room, it felt like I'm his prisoner" said Spike

Nariko sat back on her chair next to Spike, "Well at least you don't have to worry about that anymore" she joked.

They all laughed at Nariko's comment for a while when it was interrupted by Daxter who got on the bed next to her. "So Nariko" he said, "Looking good as always, infact you look more than good you look hot and I was wondering it's valentine's day soon so I wanted to... wait... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Daxter was now trying to run for his life as Nariko got out her sword to attack him because of his disgusting comments. He managed to get out the room without being killed, Clank followed after him who apologized to Nariko.

She closed the door leaving Daxter and Clank outside. "I'm sure she only tried to attack me to hide the fact she had feelings for me" said Daxter.

"I highly doubt it" said Clank, "She didn't even take it lightly from the comments you just said"

Daxter yawned, "Great I feel bored again". "We can read a book" said Clank.

"Wait I know, we could-". Daxter was interrupted by Clank who raised his voice at him, "Daxter I keep on telling you so many times to read a book but you keep on ignoring me. Instead of going for your suggestions can you at least take mine, which is to read a book!"

Daxter was quiet for a few seconds, he sighed and then he spoke "Fine, let's go and pick a book". With no other options the ottsel followed the robot to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clank opened the door to the library with Daxter following behind him. The library was filled with so many books that were based on the All-Stars home worlds and characters but also other Sony game worlds and some standard books.

Not much of the All-Stars read or take some books from the room except for Nathan Drake who uses it as a study so he can write down clues and draw maps for treasure hunting. Sly Cooper does the same for treasure hunting but researches more of his ancestors to learn some new techniques so that the next time he and his teammates Murray and Bentley were going out to steal from other thieves he would try to put them to use. Toro would take some books to read if he had nothing else better to do, same goes for Big Daddy who would get Little Sister a book to enjoy.

Nathan looked up from his map drawing to see Clank and Daxter, "Hey guys" he said.

"Hello" they both replied, then Clank added "Excuse me Nathan but do you know which isle has some normal books?"

"Down there" said Nathan whilst pointing them in the right direction.

"Thank you" said Clank, Nathan nodded then went back to work.

Daxter and Clank started looking for something good to read. Many of the books were either big or small, pictures or words and history or fiction.

"Hey how about this one" said Daxter holding a small book in his hands, Clank got down from the ladder to take a look at it.

The book cover was completely red which also had a few golden stripes and had a small picture of a curry in the middle. Clank examined the book for a few seconds, "I haven't seen this book in the library before, but what's the harm in reading it".

Our two companions now head of to the lounge to read this mysterious book.

Daxter and Clank opened the door to the lounge to see that they weren't the only ones there.

Heihachi was eating noodles and Toro was eating sushi whilst sitting on a couch. Raiden and Cole were having a conversation about the incident with Evil Cole. Kratos was reading a PSASBR strategy book and Sweet Tooth was admiring his ice cream.

Getting on to a chair both Daxter and Clank opened the book to read what's inside it. They both looked puzzled, there were big titles on top of each page and the writing looked like poems.

"There's something about this book that doesn't feel right, to be honest I didn't think it was full of poems" said Clank.

"Yeah you're right, look at some of these titles. Healing, Fire, Light, Love...Hmm I might use this poem for Nariko later, he he" said Daxter whilst grinning.

They looked through a few more pages when they both picked up an interesting title _'Switch'_.

"This one sounds strange but let's give this poem a read" said Clank.

"Yeah, but maybe you should read the poem out loud. I can't seem to figure out what the writing is saying" said Daxter whilst passing the book to Clank, "Alright i'll give it my best".

They both focused reading it without being distracted, even when Sir Daniel burst into the room trying to find a place to hide but unfortunately was at a dead end. Then Radec came into the room after him, "THERE YOU ARE, NOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME" he shouted walking slowly towards Sir Daniel.

Kratos was the only one who took action whereas the others didn't want to intervene. "What do you think you're doing" he said blocking the colonel's path towards Sir Daniel.

Radec tried to get past him then replied "That's none of your concern now get out of my way so I can kill this freak"

"Whoa, looks like someone's on the aggressive. Why don't you at least tell us what he did that made you feel this way" said Heihachi with a small grin, he could sense a fight was about to start soon.

Radec glared at Heihachi, then grunted. "Fine if you must know, I was in my room play-, I mean working until this person just opened my door to distract me from trying to accomplish my work"

Sir Daniel felt very insulted. He'd never do such a thing like that, infact he wasn't responsible at all for what happened earlier. "I'm telling you Radec it wasn't me" the skeletal knight muffled.

Toro stopped eating his sushi as he noticed that Radec hesitated in his sentence, he raised a brow. "What kind of work were you doing?" Toro asked with curiosity.

Radec replied in a horrible manner "That part is completely irrelevant; now get out of my way so I can deal with this freak"

Holding his knife, the colonel attempted to lunge at Sir Daniel but he couldn't. Kratos was still in his way only this time he got out his blades of chaos ready incase he made any attacks. Toro on the other hand wasn't sure what to do, he didn't even want to have a fight.

Luckily Sir Daniel had his heroes sword with him, he'd always carry it with him incase anything bad happens.

Whilst all of the commotion was going on Clank managed to finish of the last part of the poem, "... and the bodies shall now switch".

Clank put the book down, "Well that was a very interesting poem" he said, "What do you think?"

"It was good but I want to read that Love poem thing so I can say that to-". Daxter was about to finish his sentence when a magical orb came out from the book and hovered over the room. This orb took out all of the lights in the room giving off a shining bright light. This grabbed everyone who was in the room's attention to see the huge purple light orb hovering in the room.

Suddenly purple lasers came out and zapped everyone causing them to fall to the floor, this carried on for a few seconds until finally it stopped.

"Uhh, what happened just know and why do I feel so furry and soft" said Clank until he had a good look at himself. He was completely covered in a thick orange fur. He looked at his friend Daxter who was in his robotic body. Daxter got up to see Clank in his body. "Oh my god, our bodies have been switched" he shouted. Clank looked around the room, "I don't think were the only one who had our bodies switched" he said.

Indeed he was right but the bodies have been switched between rivals. Heihachi was now eating sushi and Toro was eating noodles, they both looked at each other and then at their foods. Heihachi was now shocked by this, "Why am I a cat?" Heihachi shouted in a cat voice, he was in Toro's body. Toro on the other hand was now very happy because he was now finally a human; he didn't care by the fact how he was in Heihachi's body. "YEEESSS, I'm finally a human...whoa is this how I speak when I'm a human or is it just Heihachi's voice?" he asked himself.

Cole was worried by the fact how his body had been switched into a cyborg's body but also Raiden who was in his body giving off electricity, this was because of the lights in the room which are conducting with Raiden in Cole's body. "Oh god Cole you've got to help me, how do I stop this power?" Raiden asked feeling very anxious. "You have to try and control the Electrokinesis; this may sound confusing so all I can say is stay away from anything that is electrical, Oh yeah how do I control this robotic body?" Cole asked, he kept on moving parts of his body too fast knocking things over and hitting into objects accidently.

Radec found himself completely shocked when he was now in Sir Daniels skeletal body; the worst part was is that he wasn't able to speak. Sir Daniel on the other hand was actually enjoying being in his rivals body, not only because he was able to speak but to him it felt good to be alive again. "I haven't felt this good for a very long time, yes now I can finally speak. Hmm my voice sounds like Radec's but this is probably better than not being able to speak at all". Radec then muffled, "How is it you're able to move this dead body around, it's ridiculous"

And finally Kratos was now really angry that he had been switched from his muscular body to a fat crazy psychopath. Sweet Tooth didn't seem to mind that his body had been switched although he preferred his original. Kratos looked to his right seeing that he was holding an ice cream; he threw it to the ground still feeling furious. Sweet Tooth looked at his ice cream which was melting on the floor. "MY ICE CREAM CONE" he shouted, "Now you're going to pay for it, which reminds me you're also going to pay for that other ice cream cone I had when we were about to fight the Polygon Man". "It's just a stupid ice cream, get over it".

Now Sweet Tooth was filled with rage. Before he could make an attack on Kratos using his blades of fury Ratchet and Jak entered the room carrying some supplies. "Hey Dax were back now" said Jak, he felt bad for leaving his best friend behind. Daxter who was now in Clanks body ran up to Jak "Oh thank god, we need your help".

Jak was filled with bewilderment including Ratchet, "Daxter is that you, what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Daxter finished explaining what happened Jak and Ratchet had a lot of questions to ask. "So you're telling me you're bodies have been switched by some purple magical ball" Jak asked.

"Yes, exactly like I explained it" Daxter replied feeling a little annoyed, he was tired from telling him everything that had happened.

"And so you're telling us that book was the main reason to this problem?" Ratchet asked wanting to find more answers.

"Yes" said Clank then pointed to the book which was still on the chair, "That book of poems was the cause to make that magical orb happen"

Ratchet and Jak looked at each other in confusion, "Book of poems?" they both said. Walking up to the chair Jak picked up the book and looked inside it flipping through a few pages. He then came across a page that was related to the situation Clank and Daxter were in which was _'Switch'_.

Jak closed the book, "What is it?" Ratchet asked. "Now I know why Daxter and Clank had their bodies switched. It's because this isn't a book of poems, it's a spell book" said Jak.

"I should've known there was something odd about that book and now since I've read it I've caused a huge disaster" said Clank feeling a little down.

Ratchet pat Clank on the head to make him feel better, "It's not your fault Clank, you didn't know it was a spell book so don't doubt yourself besides we'll turn you and Daxter back into your original bodies".

"Well can you guys do it now" said Daxter feeling impatient.

"I don't think so Dax" said Jak calming down his friend, "Were not too sure what this spell book is capable of plus if I tried to read it I'll end up switching more bodies including me".

"So what do you think we should do?" Dax asked.

"We need to give this book back to its original owner then maybe that person can help us out with this problem".

Looking inside the book, Jak read the first page which has a name and location. "It says the owner belongs to...Pupuru? And it says it's from 'Sorcery Saga'".

"Isn't that place around the middle of this universe?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah that's right, we need to get over there now"

"We can use my ship the Aphelion to get us over there"

Before Jak and Ratchet could leave Clank walked up to his friend to tell him another problem, "Before you two leave I need to also tell you that Daxter and I aren't the only ones who had our bodies switched". He then pointed to everyone else who are in the same room as they were.

"Alright got it, now we know who else is affected by that magic spell" said Clank, "Don't worry we'll get everyone back to normal as soon as possible, I'll see you later Clank".

"Same to you Dax, we'll be back soon" Said Jak.

Leaving the room Jak and Ratchet ran towards the garage where the All-Stars parked their vehicles. Opening the garage door they see the Aphelion parked next to Sweet Tooth's truck, the roof above Ratchets spaceship had a hole big enough for them to fly out of.

Opening the hatch to the roof Ratchet and Jak entered the ship getting ready for takeoff. When the hatch was finally open they took off and headed towards space.

Once they were entering into space Ratchet put in the co-ordinates to their location and then was ready to use warp speed.

"Hang on Jak, this is going to be a bumpy ride" said Ratchet and with that they went full speed ahead into space.

* * *

Exiting out of warp speed, Ratchet and Jak finally arrived at their location. Flying down into the planet's atmosphere they tried find a place to land. They were flying over a huge forest but luckily they found a small open field with enough space to land. Ratchet and Jak exited the ship then took a look at the environment around them.

"This place looks nice, what do you think Jak?" Ratchet asked whilst admiring the area around them.

"Indeed it does but we can't let this nice place spoil our time, we need to find this person to give the book and help us" said Jak. He looked at the environment around him, "Do you think there's a town around nearby?"

"Yeah, I thought I saw a small city whilst we were trying to land. I landed my ship in the direction of where the city is so we don't get lost but I also have my scanner which has a small map for when we travel and detects anything that come toward us" said Ratchet.

"Good thinking, now let's head towards this city and see if we can find the person we're looking for" said Jak.

With no time to waste Ratchet and Jak headed in the same direction as the aphelion towards the small city. They had been walking for a few minutes going through deep into the forest when Ratchet stopped to look at his scanner.

"What is it?" Jak asked. "My scanner seems to have picked something up, there's seems to be five monsters heading towards us so we must prepare ourselves" said Ratchet.

Indeed he was right, three Knoblins and two Daphnia Devils came out from behind the trees. Ratchet got out his wrench and Jak got out his blaster ready to take any attack from them.

Their fight was about to start when Ratchet looked at his scanner to see another one on the map heading towards their location very fast. "Uh Jak we've got another one coming right behind us" said Ratchet. They both turned around to see a girl and a small beast jumped over their heads towards the monsters infront of them. She began slashing the Knoblins with her sword and used fire spells to kill the Daphnia Devils.

This girl has a red dress that its sleeves covered the arms and also had a skirt, a brown apron, brown boots. Her eyes were blue and skin was pale white with long white hair with a long ponytail to the side that also has a small flower and a crown on top of her head.

When she was finished she looked behind her to see Jak and Ratchet staring at her in shock because of how amazing she was at attacking those monsters. "I haven't seen these kinds of monsters before, have we Kuu?" she asked her little beast. "Kuu kuu?" it replied.

Taking no chances she lunged at them with her sword but missed since they both dodged her. "Hold still you monsters or whatever you are" she shouted at them. Jak aimed his blaster at her "Hey take an easy, were not monsters".

The little girl immediately stopped attacking them. "Oh you're not a monster? I'm very sorry about that I thought you guys were either rare monsters or something else" she said putting her weapon away.

Jak and Ratchet did the same, "That's alright" said Jak, then added "Oh yeah that was pretty amazing what you did back there".

"Thank you, I fight these monsters many times on my adventures but thanks for the compliment" she said happily.

Ratchet then spoke next, "I know we only just met each other now but we might as well get acquainted, my name is Ratchet". "Mine is Jak" said Jak.

"My name is Pupuru" she said whilst smiling at them. "Oh yeah, and this Kuu by the way" she said whilst holding the little beast in her hands. Kuu gave off a glare towards them. "Sorry about Kuu it's just that he only likes girls and hates guys" said Pupuru.

Jak and Ratchet looked at each other in response to the girl's name. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing them looking at each other.

Jak responded to her, "Well you see we came to your world to look for you because we wanted to give you this". Holding the book in his hand she handed it to her. Pupuru looked at the book for a few seconds then became overexcited. She was so happy that she hugged both Jak and Ratchet for giving her the book, they both blushed a little from the hug she gave them.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH" she shouted in joy, "I've been looking for this book for so long because I lost it before which got my sensei Saffron angry, now she'll be very pleased when I give her the book".

"Your welcome" said Ratchet and Jak. "How can I pay you guys in return, can I help you somehow?" she asked feeling very generous.

"Well that's just it, you see my friend Clank accidently read the book thinking it's a book of poems which switched some of the All-Stars bodies around" said Ratchet then added, "So the reason why we came here was to find you and ask you to help us with this problem we have, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure" she said reaching her hand out towards them giving a hand shake, "I'd like to help in any way I can". Jak and Ratchet shook her hand in return and they all head back to the Aphelion to fly back to the All-Star mansion.

Before they were about to take lift off Pupuru wanted to ask them something, "Excuse me but did you say something about All-Stars earlier?" "Yeah, why?" Ratchet asked back. "Well I've heard about your group and I was hoping I could join you, although I need to find a rival in order to do that. It's just that I hear you people go on many adventures through different worlds to explore and so many things go on, it just makes me feel like I'm missing so much fun things happening" she said feeling a little down.

Pupuru felt her arm being tapped by Jak, she looked up at him. "Don't worry we'll try and sort that out but we need your help right now, it would mean a lot to us if you will". Pupuru smiled then nodded.

Ratchet then turned on the ships system so they can take off. They exited the planet's atmosphere getting ready to go into warp speed, "I hope there hasn't been any chaos whilst we were gone for a while" said Ratchet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unfortunately, things were not going to well at the All-Stars mansion. Clank and Daxter remained calm and stayed in the lounge; even though their bodies had been switched they waited patiently for Ratchet and Jak to return.

"I sure hope Jak and Ratchet find this person they're looking for because I do not want to be stuck in a robotic body, no offense Clank" said Daxter.

"None taken" said Clank, "Infact I'd say the same thing as well but your fur feels nice and comfortable I must say".

Daxter looked at his robotic hands, "Then again I guess being a robot isn't too bad, I really like how you use those chopper things you have, how do you use it?"

Clank pointed, "Oh you mean the Heli-Pack that's easy, you just got to activate, yeah that's it".

Daxter managed to activate the Heli-Pack and started flying around for a while enjoying how high he can go up to. Then he landed back to where Clank was, "That was fun, maybe I was a bit too harsh about what I said about being in a robots body". "Its fine Daxter" said Clank.

The All-Stars who were affected by the spell had all gone to different places. "I hope that for those who have been affected are not causing much trouble" said Clank.

* * *

Radec was having a hard time in his new body; he attempted to try and hit Sir Daniel with his hero's sword but kept on missing because of how slow he was.

"Hold still so I can hit you" Radec muffled. Sir Daniel was actually enjoying dodging so many of Radec's attacks; he would of course use one of his guns but thought this was better. Suddenly Sir Daniel had a good idea. When Radec missed again Sir Daniel got his head and put it on the ground.

"What did you do?" Radec muffled, his body was now aimlessly trying to get its head but kept on bumping into the walls many times, "damn it I can't seem to reach my head!" Sir Daniel laughed just watching Radec struggling trying to get its head back.

Then he had another idea, since he was now in Radec's body he always wanted to fly the jetpack. Radec noticed that Sir Daniel left him behind, "Where are you going, get back here!"

Sir Daniel entered the garage to look for Radec's jetpack. He found it parked next to Emmett Graves ship 'The Hawk'. Putting on the jetpack he was looking at some of the buttons on it, he put his right hand on the trigger finger pretending he was shooting, "pew, pew, pew pew". Sir Daniel then noticed a red button was on his left side, "I wonder what this button does?" Sir Daniel asked himself.

Pushing the red button Sir Daniel crashed through the roof at fast speed almost flying out of control around the All-Stars mansion whilst firing the machine gun that was attached to the jetpack. "HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?" Sir Daniel shouted.

* * *

Toro who was now in Heihachi's body was skipping down the hallway with his arms flapping out; Heihachi was trying to catch up with him even though Toro's legs were very small. "Get back here Toro" Heihachi mewed.

Whilst skipping down the hallway a few more times Toro noticed that Fat Princess and Kat were looking at him. "What's wrong with Heihachi?" Fat Princess asked whilst eating some cake. "I don't know maybe he's sick or just being slightly strange" said Kat.

Toro walked up to her and did a little bow, "Hello Kat, hello Titania how are you guys?". "I'm...fine I guess" Kat replied. "I'm fine as well but are you ok Heihachi you don't seem like your usual self?" Fat Princess asked.

Toro smiled and blinked his eyes, "Of course I'm fine infact I feel great, oh and also it's me Toro".

Kat and Fat Princess looked at each other feeling a little freaked out from Heihachi's response. "Uh...your name is Heihachi, not Toro" said Kat. "Yeah, plus Toro is over here" said Fat Princess whilst pointing at Heihachi who was in a grumpy mood in Toro's body.

"No it's really me Toro, look I'll prove it to you" said Toro, he opened his arms out to give Kat a hug. This gave her the wrong idea so she started kicking Heihachi's body many times until he was knocked down to the ground. "You creep" Kat shouted at him feeling very shocked.

Toro got up to see Kat picked up Heihachi and hugged him like a squishy toy. "And don't play dumb with me, this is Toro" Said Kat. Heihachi was hitting Kat's arm with his small paws so he can get out of Kat's grasp.

* * *

Raiden was in the breakfast room trying to stay away from things that were electrical but unfortunately that was not a good choice because the microwave, toaster, oven and cooker were destroyed by him. "Damn it, everywhere I go I keep on giving off too much of this electrical power" he said to himself.

"You think you're having problems right now" said Cole knocking into the table, "I'm finding it hard to move this robotic body, I keep on moving too fast and I keep on knocking into so many walls and objects".

Whilst they were having their discussion on the problem they're both having, Emmett was still watching the Twisted Metal Championship. He didn't even notice that Raiden was giving off electricity.

Emmett was very excited to see who won the championship, a tall man in a black suit with long dark hair and pale skin held out a piece of paper in his hand to reveal the winner. "And the winner is-".

Emmett stared at the screen in shock as it was destroyed by Raiden who was still giving off some electricity. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" he shouted, "I was about to see who won".

* * *

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY ICE CREAM" Sweet Tooth shouted who was in a really angry mood at Kratos. They were both in the training room having their argument. "It's just an Ice cream Sweet Tooth, get over it" said Kratos, he was feeling very annoyed with Sweet Tooth and his ice cream. "I wouldn't call it ice cream cupcake, I would consider it my hard work on making a masterpiece" said Sweet Tooth. "Sure, putting a smiley face with two eyes on an ice cream is a masterpiece" said Kratos sarcastically.

Sweet Tooth just had about enough of Kratos. They both weren't able to use each others weapons so they started punching each other instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well here we are" said Ratchet as their ship was heading towards the All-Stars mansion. Pupuru put her hands on the window to take a look around the area above them.

"Wow this looks amazing" she said, "What do you think Kuu?" The little beast also admired how nice the area is.

"So this is where the All-Stars live?" Pupuru asked. "That's right" said Jak, "Usually all of the All-Stars can live here but they can go back to their worlds if they want or need to".

They were getting close to the mansion when Pupuru noticed something in the sky. "Hey what's that person doing?" she asked. Ratchet and Jak looked as well to see Sir Daniel (In Radec's body" flying around aimlessly whilst shooting his machine gun.

"That must be Sir Daniel" said Ratchet whilst landing his ship in the garage. "We better get this done and over with before there will be more chaos" said Jak, then he added "Hey Ratchet, you go get the other's who are affected by the spell and I'll take Pupuru to the training room where we'll all meet".

"Got it" said Ratchet then ran off to find the others. Jak and Pupuru were walking down the hallway towards the training room. "This place looks so cool" said Pupuru in joy; she always wanted to know what the All-Star mansion was like.

Along the way Jak and Pupuru ran into Zeus. The king of the gods looked at the little girl and smiled, "Why hello mortal woman, what brings you here and what's your name?" he asked whilst flirting.

"Uh my name is Pupuru and I'm here to help Jak and Ratchet with their problems" she said feeling a little uncomfortable being around Zeus, even Kuu hated him.

Then Zeus asked "Have you ever heard of me, Zeus the king of the gods?" Pupuru shook her head feeling nervous. "That's a shame" said Zeus, "But that's alright though I wouldn't mind if cute female mortals like you wouldn't know who I am".

Jak spoke into Pupuru's ears, "Sorry about this but Zeus is kind of a pervert towards women and girls". "You're telling me, back in my world there's a guy named Zeo who keeps on saying perverted things" said Pupuru, "And now this guy reminds me of him".

"Hey little mortal" said Zeus, Pupuru looked up at him "Would you like to go out with me on valentine-". Zeus was interrupted by Jak, "Zeus were busy right now". "How dare you interrupt me mortal" Zeus roared back at him. "Sorry uh...Zeus but we really need to go now" said Pupuru who dragged Jak along with her down the hallway, Zeus glared at Jak then walked off.

"Sorry about that back there" said Jak. "Don't worry about it, wait where is Kuu?" Pupuru asked. They both looked around and saw Kuu hugging Kat's leg. "Kuu stop that, sorry about that but he likes girls and dislikes guys" said Pupuru picking up Kuu. Kat looked at her and smiled, "That's alright he seems pretty nice".

Kuu smiled at Kat's comment on him. "You must be new here, my name is Kat by the way what's yours?" she asked.

"Mine is Pupuru" she responded. "That's a nice name, I really like your dress it makes you look very cute" said Kat whilst admiring her dress.

Pupuru smiled, "Thank you". Jak tapped her on the shoulder, "Sorry but we really need you right now". "Oh sorry Jak, I'll speak to you later Kat if we get the chance" said Pupuru, she waved at her whilst walking to the training room with Jak, Kat waved back at her, "I sure hope so" she said.

Jak opened the door to the training room to see that Ratchet had got everyone who was affected by the spell, even though Kratos and Sweet Tooth were already in the room they were on the ground completely tired from all the punches they were throwing at each other. "Well Jak I've got everyone here" said Ratchet.

"Wait a minute" said Jak, "Where's Sir Daniel?"

As soon as he said those words Sir Daniel smashed through the roof of the training room and crashed on the ground with the jet pack completely destroyed.

"Thank goodness that's over" he said, "I'm not flying that jetpack again" "MY JETPACK IS COMPLETELY DESTROYED" Radec muffled.

"Hold on a second, I'll be able to reverse the spell just hold on" said Pupuru as she was reading the 'Switched' spell.

Jak and Ratchet were right behind her as she was on the floor reading the spell. Daxter looked at her for a few second then tapped on Clank's shoulder, "Hey Clank I like this chick, do you think I should get her to be my valentine?"

Clank put his hand over his face, "Daxter, now isn't the best time to be thinking of that" he said, then added "Well I'm glad Pupuru will be able to turn our bodies back to normal, Ratchet told me that she wanted to become an All-Star like us, do you think she'll be able to?"

"Of course she will" said Daxter, "If we can find her a rival of course, because the only way you can join is that you must have a rival and have a reason and connection. But I'm sure she'll join soon just so I can try and flirt with her". Clank put his hand on his face again.

Pupuru had finished the last words of the spell which caused the purple magical orb to come back again only this time it became huge and covered the whole mansion. This caused some Lasers which came out from the orb and zapped everyone except for Pupuru, this carried on for a few minutes until finally it stopped.

Clank looked at himself to see he was back to his original self, same with Daxter. They both high fived each other, "Great our bodies are back to normal" Daxter cheered. "Indeed, now everything's back to normal" said Clank.

"I don't feel anything different" said Sir Daniel as he was still in Radec's body, "OH NO" Radec muffled. Unfortunately everyone was still stuck in their bodies but what made this even worse was that everyone had their bodies switched, even Ratchet and Jak noticed this when they both looked at each other realising that their bodies had been switched.

"Whoops, sorry" said Pupuru whilst scratching her head, "I must've made some mistakes whilst reading the spell, I'm afraid this will take about an hour to get everyone back to normal".

And with that everyone in the room fainted; now they'll have to wait a long time for Pupuru to read the spell correctly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Pupuru had finally finished getting the spell right, she needed to head back to her world to tell her sensei that she got the book back.

Before she could she met everyone who was part of the All-Stars mansion, everyone was outside the mansion to see her go.

"It was great meeting you" said Kat.

"I hope we get see you again" said Parappa and Toro

"Indeed" said Zeus, Dante, Daxter and Kuro who were very pleased meeting her.

"Come back here next time and play with us...right Mr B?" Little Sister asked. Big Daddy groaned, his eyes were yellow but he didn't mind her at all.

"Thanks a lot" said Cole happily.

Raiden thanked Pupuru even though he was a quiet character.

"Indeed, thank you sugar" said Sweet Tooth. Kratos stared at him, "Why does he give out ridiculous names?" he thought to himself.

"Nice meeting you kid" said Issac and Emmett.

"If you ever want to go out stealing artefacts just let me know" said Sly Cooper, "And me" Nathan also added.

Sackboy gave Pupuru a small hug in a way of saying "Goodbye, hope to see you again".

"The next time you come by, make sure to bring some cake" said Fat Princess.

Heihachi just stared at the little girl not sure if he wants to see her again or not.

"Thanks for switching my body back to normal, even though I'm not able to speak I thank you" said Sir Daniel. Parappa was about to translate it for him but instead she said "Your welcome Daniel". Sir Daniel became very happy because she understood him.

Nariko came out with Spike who starting to feel a lot better. "I look forward to see what you can do in combat" said Nariko. "I can't wait to see you again" said Spike cheerfully.

"You seem like a worthy opponent, maybe some time you and I can have a battle together" said Radec.

"Thanks for all your help Pupuru with sorting out our body switching disaster" said Clank.

Pupuru smiled, "Your welcome it was great meeting all of you, I just hope I get to join you guys, I would like to be an All-Star and join all of you".

All of the All-Stars gave out a small awe, even the evil and crazy ones.

"Before you go, we want to give you this" said Ratchet. He put a small communicator and a Play Station All Stars Battle Royale pass to join in her hand.

She held it to her chest and cried, "Thank you; I can't wait myself to become an All-Star".

"We'll contact you when we've found you a rival" said Jak, "Until then goodbye and I hope to see you again".

Pupuru waved at the All-Stars, they all waved back. Getting Kuu close to her she read her spell book to teleport them back to their home world. A huge flash blinded the All-Stars, when it stopped Pupuru and Kuu vanished.

**HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!**

**PUPURU**

**SORCERY SAGA**

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA". The Polygon Man laughed from watching over the All-Stars. "So they've got a new All-Star hey" he said evilly, "She looks completely weak to be an All-Star, but I shouldn't judge her just yet we'll see how she'll do in battle!"

When he was finished he left his castle to see how his creations were doing, more and more of his clones were being created but he still didn't find out how he can give them AP in order to use Supers. "Hmm" the Polygon Man thought to himself, "My world and my number of soldiers are expanding although I can't make any attacks yet until I've found out about how to get the AP".

The Polygon man looked over the Playstation Universe, "It makes no difference if you get more All-Stars" he said, "I'll still become the most supreme and your pathetic universe will be under my control". The Polygon laughed again, this carried on for a few seconds until he stopped. For some reason he started to cry, "Look's like I don't have anyone for Valentine's Day" he said.


End file.
